Summer's Frost
by Corycian Muse
Summary: [OneShot] Sometimes it's easier to understand others more than yourself, and sometimes you have to go through pain to realise what you truly need...


**Summer's Frost  
****(One-Shot)**

**Well this is my first One-Shot, and I hope it's well taken. I was actually listening to 'I Will Always Love You' by Witney Housten when I was writing this, which isn't so amazing if you notice some of what's said in the story. You could say, it inspired me, which sounds just a little on the sad side (well, to me anyway). ; **

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Golden Sun, but I do own this story. _**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy...**

* * *

In summer the water was an aqua-marine green, and in winter a crystal cold blue. He sat, staring into its watery depths, into his own reflection framed by the blue sky. It was the end of summer, and the dying sun glittered on its rippling waves.

The air was so serene, so calm and peaceful, and feeling empty inside had never felt so good. He felt empty now – no worries, or problems constantly nagging at him. He just sat there, in contented bliss.

"Isaac?" murmured a quiet voice behind him, and he looked slowly over his shoulder. He would know that voice anywhere, at any distance. It was a voice so pure and beautiful… beautiful like the twilight that surrounded them now.

"I'm sorry," she said, and she sat down next him, leaning forward to dip a finger into the calm waters. Gentle ripples floated out from her hand, reflecting the sunlight onto her face so that her eyes sparkled.

"What for?" he asked quietly, watching the watery movements before him. He already knew what she was going to say, he already knew everything that was going to happen as if it were a map before his eyes.

A sparkling tear formed in Mia's eye, and dropped as if time had no effect upon it. It hit the lake's surface, so slowly, causing small splashes of light to flicker up before falling again to disturb the water.

"I would only be in your way," she whispered. "But I'll think of you, every day of my life. I'm so sorry."

Isaac shook his head, no longer listening to the nightingales in the shadows of the trees. "You don't have to leave – there is no reason why you should," he murmured, with a slight urgency in his voice.

"I hope life treats you kind, Isaac, but there is someone else who needs you," Mia explained, and they both knew who she meant. Isaac smiled slightly, and dropped the maple leaf he had been holding into the water. It floated, rocking gently, casting a shadow into the clear water. Now his hand was free, he took Mia's.

"Mia, I am not what she needs, but I do need you," he said, and for a moment they're blue eyes fixed upon each others. Another silent tear rolled down Mia's cheek, and she cried, silent to the world.

"I can't – it can't," she tried to say, unsure of what she was explaining. She couldn't understand it anymore. She tore her eyes away from his bright blue orbs, and concentrated on the maple leaf in the lake, gently floating away from her. She had never felt more alone than she did in that moment and it ripped at her insides. The evening was so beautiful, it made her want to cry her heart out.

The leaf resembled her happiness, and it was leaving her. Now she had to leave Isaac.

She pulled her hand away from his, and gasped as her emotions overthrew her. Tears streaming, she ran.

* * *

Bittersweet memories ran through her mind, just as she ran away from the setting sun, the glittering lake and mountains; away from Isaac. The memories were all she had of him now, and she may never see him again. But what hurt most, was that she didn't say goodbye to him. She could not bring her heart to do it. Nothing would have hurt so much.

"Goodbye Isaac." It suddenly burst out of her, along with fresh tears. She couldn't see where she was running – her eyes were glazed over. "Goodbye, I'm sorry," she sobbed sorrowfully, before falling to the ground pathetically, overrun by all this hurt that she felt.

She covered her face with her hands, longing to be consumed by the darkness, and to never feel any pain again…

_Embrace me when I am cold,  
__And protect me from the pain.  
__Engulf me in a peaceful darkness.  
__Understand my feelings, and touch  
__My scars. Fill my mind with bliss.  
__I need you… don't leave me, for those  
__Who once cared for me are gone,  
__Are blown upon the Eastern wind.  
__They have already transcended time…_

"Mia, please don't cry." Someone laid a hand upon her shoulder, and she looked up to see the one person she loved so much, and the one person that she needed most.

"Isaac," she whispered, trying to wipe her face with the palms of her hands, if only to see him a little better. "Isaac, I -"

He held a finger to her soft lips, and once more he took her hand, gently pulling her to her feet. "I will always need you as well," he murmured, and smiled.

The night slowly closed in around them, and the clear sky was a deep beautiful blue. The tree they stood under cast a silhouette onto the sky's blanket of glittering stars, and the crescent moon sat comfortably above them as Mia was comforted by Isaac's warm embrace.

Her tears stopped, and her face glowed, and his presence was a calm reassurance to her. Their auras seemed to mould into one until their lips touched. Her eyes fluttered and closed, and he held her to him. From extreme to extreme, in this one moment, everything had been mended. She would never feel as much hurt as she did that evening, again in her life, and as they kissed, she was filled with ecstasy.

He loved her, and she had always loved him.

The dark, comforting night engulfed them both, and the lake now glittered with the moon's ethereal light. The first leaf from the maple tree fell, only starting to turn yellow, and landed unseen by them as they kissed.

It would not be long now, until the lake's water turned the crystal blue of winter, and the morning frost covered the grass…

THE END


End file.
